


The Birds and the Bees and the SATs [ART]

by tasteslikekeys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018, M/M, and he has it bad for scrawny firebrands, feisty Steve, high school AUs are good for the soul, punk but not punk bucky, story beats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikekeys/pseuds/tasteslikekeys
Summary: No, it’s the fact that Steve fucking Rogers just walked into detention and slouched into a chair two rows in front of him.Art for If a Train Leaves the Station at 60 mph, How Fast will Bucky Barnes Fall in Love with Steve Rogers? by jinlinli





	The Birds and the Bees and the SATs [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> Art prompt chosen by [jinlinli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinlinli) for CapRBB2018.
> 
> And inspired [If a Train Leaves the Station at 60 mph, How Fast will Bucky Barnes Fall in Love with Steve Rogers?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838462)
> 
> I love high school AUs, y'all, and wanted to try my hand at drawing TeenBucky and TeenSteve for my first ever big bang (or any collab at all). I had so much fun watching this story come to life. It was like jinlinli was sneaking into my brain and sculpting all of my favorite versions of these characters. Sweet, but misunderstood Bucky! Fun-sized Damn The Man Steve Rogers! Coy Natasha! The list goes on. When I got to the scene in with the mirror, I just HAD to draw it too! Thank you so much for creating this hilarious adventure through emotions and multiple choice!!!

 

 

 

[tumblr](http://tasteslikekeys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
